elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Isran
|Base ID = |essential = Yes, until Destroying the Dawnguard (If the Volkihar Clan is joined) Always (If the Dawnguard is joined) |respawn = No }} Isran is the stoic Redguard leader and founder of the modern Dawnguard. He also serves as a master skill trainer in Heavy Armor and will offer his services to the Dragonborn if they join the Dawnguard. Background He was previously a member of the Vigilants of Stendarr years ago after witnessing his family's death at the hands of Molag Bal Vampire cultists, alongside Celann. Dissatisfied with the order, and the fact the Vigil found his methods "extreme," they both left to form their own partnership. It didn't last long, as Celann began to disagree with some of Isran's methods. In 4E 201, after a recent spate of vampire attacks, Isran went on to revive an ancient order of vampire hunters known as the Dawnguard. He re-established its headquarters in Fort Dawnguard, a massive fortress deep within the Velothi Mountains and rallied new recruits in order to combat the undead menace. Personality Isran has a strong sense of righteousness and in addition believes it is his duty to protect Skyrim from vampires. However, he tends to prioritize killing vampires over most other things, and would even put the lives of innocents at stake in order to aid his cause. Even though he is not from Skyrim, he is proud to live there as heard through his battle cries. Despite no longer being a Vigilant, he still believes in Stendarr. He has quite a cold demeanor initially, perhaps the only trait he shares with his counterpart, Harkon. His unfriendliness goes to new extremes when Serana is among the Dawnguard; he talks to her in harsh tones and constantly refers to her as 'it', even to her face. However, towards the end of the main questline, Isran refers to Serana by her name, rather than 'it', and goes as far to thank her for helping kill Harkon. According to him, his hatred of vampires is what keeps him strong; that, and constant vigilance. Compared to Gunmar who also lost his family to vampires, his drive to purge the land of vampires is not out of protecting people from the vampire menace but out of pure hate. Despite these negative traits, he is still compassionate and forgiving, as he did not gloat about his dire predictions coming true to Vigilant Tolan. He is so tense and alert that he belittles the Dragonborn for sleeping, claiming it to be a weakness. The Dawnguard's leader is perfectly content expecting the worst to happen. However, while others mocked him, he read the signs and was able to take the right measures. Isran apparently has a consistent habit of falling-out with people and holding grudges. The Vigil let him go after he proved too "extreme." Celann explains that he was never happy with Isran's rough and violent methods, and broke off their partnership. Florentius, the priest of Arkay, never got on with him either. However, Isran is not so petty as to stay mad at people in times of need. To the surprise of his old colleagues, he recruits them to help the Dawnguard. In his own gruff manner, he continued to care for these people too. Upon hearing of Keeper Carcette and the other Vigilants' deaths, he shows sorrow and compassion for their losses. If anything, it gives him more fuel for his obsession: to exterminate all Vampires. He makes this more clear if the Dragonborn returns to Fort Dawnguard after either contracting vampirism or becoming a Vampire Lord, angered that the Dragonborn has become one of them and directs them to Morthal to seek a cure from Falion, stating that until the Dragonborn does that, he will not allow them to remain in Fort Dawnguard, saying "How dare you come back here after being infected by one of them." and "Get out of here, monster." Combat Isran is a formidable opponent, more than capable of spearheading an assault on vampires. He wields a Dawnguard warhammer with lethal force, especially deadly to Vampires. He also has an arsenal of spells to use. He uses the Dawnguard-exclusive spells of Sun Fire and Stendarr's Aura. He combines both Stendarr's Aura and Stoneflesh to make him truly dangerous to come in contact with. He will heal himself when in low health using Restoration spells. Interactions Dawnguard After hearing about an order of vampire hunters who are recruiting, the Dragonborn goes to join. Isran and Celann meet both the Dragonborn and Agmaer and induct them into the group. Awakening After a plea from Tolan, Isran sends the Dragonborn to investigate what the vampires who attacked the Hall of the Vigilant were looking for within Dimhollow Crypt. A New Order Furious at the Dragonborn's compassion to Serana and delivering an Elder Scroll to the Vampires, Isran orders the Dragonborn to make amends and recruit two of his old colleagues to their cause: Sorine Jurard and Gunmar. When they return to Fort Dawnguard, Isran checks to make sure they haven't contracted Sanguinare Vampiris, then lets them into the fort. Prophet Isran brings the player to reunite with Serana, who has fled from her father, Harkon. While disgusted at her presence, Isran is interested to hear about a Moth Priest in Skyrim and could help them understand the Tyranny of the Sun that Serana mentions. He sends the Dragonborn to retrieve Dexion Evicus to help read Serana's Scroll and see if it provides any details that could aid the Dawnguard against Harkon. Kindred Judgment After the Dragonborn retrieves Auriel's Bow, leaving him amazed that they have the object that Lord Harkon seeks to complete the Tyranny of the Sun prophecy, Isran rallies the Dawnguard to prepare for the final assault against Harkon and his court at Castle Volkihar, taking Sorine Jurard, Durak, Florentius Baenius, Gunmar, Celann, and an Armored Troll with him to the castle. Once joined by the Dragonborn and Serana, they attack the castle and eliminate all of Harkon's court members, including his two Death Hounds, Garmr and CuSith, leaving Serana and the Dragonborn to face Harkon alone. After Harkon is slain, Isran thanks Serana for her help, showing newfound respect for Harkon's daughter. He offers the Dragonborn a chance to return to Fort Dawnguard to continue working with the Dawnguard to weed out other vampires around Skyrim, knowing that Auriel's Bow is in good hands. Destroying the Dawnguard He and the others members in Fort Dawnguard are targets for this vampire side quest with eliminating them to ensure the Dawnguard won't be a threat to Harkon's court any longer. A Jarl's Justice Isran requires help dealing with a vampire masquerading as a Visiting Advisor to a Jarl. Dialogue Conversations ;Agmaer Isran: "You there, boy. Stop skulking in the shadows and step up here. What's your name?" Agmaer: "I'm, uh... my name is Agmaer, sir." Isran: "Do I look like a "sir" to you, boy? I'm not a soldier, and you're not joining the army." Agmaer: "Yes, si... Isran." Isran: "Didn't I tell you to step forward? Hmm... Farm boy, eh? What's your weapon?" Agmaer: "Uh, my weapon? I mostly just use my pa's axe, when wolves are attacking the goats or something." Isran: ""My pa's axe", Stendarr preserve us. Don't worry, I think we can make a Dawnguard out of you. Here, take this crossbow and let's see how you shoot." Agmaer: "Uh, crossbow? I've never..." Isran: "Yes, a crossbow. Best thing for killing vampires. Just take a few shots at those crates over there. Watch the recoil. Takes some getting used to. That's it. Take a deep breath and let it out as you fire. You'll get the hang of it." ;Vigilant Tolan Isran: "Why are you here, Tolan? The Vigilants and I were finished with each other a long time ago." Tolan: "You know why I'm here. The Vigilants are under attack everywhere. The vampires are much more dangerous than we believed." Isran: "And now you want to come running to safety with the Dawnguard, is that it? I remember Keeper Carcette telling me repeatedly that Fort Dawnguard is a crumbling ruin, not worth the expense and manpower to repair. And now that you've stirred up the vampires against you, you come begging for my pardon?" Tolan: "Isran, Carcette is dead. The Hall of the Vigilants... everyone... they're all dead. You were right, we were wrong. Isn't that enough for you?" Isran: "Yes, well... I never wanted any of this to happen. I tried to warn all of you... I am sorry, you know." About Dimhollow Crypt: Isran: "Tolan, tell him about, what was it, Dimhollow?" Tolan: "Yes, that's it. Dimhollow Crypt. Brother Adalvald was sure it held some long lost vampire artifact of some kind. We didn't listen to him any more than we did Isran. He was at the Hall when it was attacked..." Isran: "That's good enough for me. Go see what the vampires were looking for in this Dimhollow Crypt. With any luck, they'll still be there. Feel free to poke around the fort and take what you need. There isn't much yet, but you're welcome to anything you can use." Tolan: "I'll meet you at Dimhollow. It's the least I can do to avenge my fallen comrades." Isran: "Tolan, I don't think that's a good idea. You Vigilants were never trained for..." Tolan: "I know what you think of us. You think we're soft, that we're cowards. You think our deaths proved our weakness. Stendarr grant that you do not have to face the same test and be found wanting. I'm going to Dimhollow Crypt. Perhaps I can be of some small assistance to you." ;A New Order Gunmar: "All right Isran, you've got us all here. Now what do you want?" Isran: "Hold it right there." Sorine: "What are you doing?" Isran: "Making sure you're not vampires. Can't be too careful. So, welcome to Fort Dawnguard. I'm sure you've heard a bit of what we're up against. Powerful vampires, unlike anything we've seen before. And they have an Elder Scroll. If anyone is going to stand in their way, it's going to be us." Sorine: "This is all well and good, but do we actually know anything about what they're doing? What do we do now?" Isran: "We'll get to that. For now, get acquainted with the space. Sorine, you'll find room to start your tinkering on that crossbow design you've been working on. Gunmar, there's an area large enough for you to pen up some trolls, get them armored up and ready for use. In the meantime, we're going to get to the bottom of why a vampire showed up here looking for . Let's go have a little chat with it, shall we?" ;Serana Isran: "This vampire showed up while you were away. I'm guessing it's the one you found in Dimhollow Crypt. Says it's got something really important to say to you. So let's hear it." talking with [[Serana] and Isran] Isran: "You hear me? Don't feel like a guest, because you're not. You're a resource. You're an asset. In the meantime, don't make me regert my sudden outburst of tolerance and generosity, because if you do, your friend here is going to pay for it." Serana: "Thank you for your kindness. I'll remember it the next time I'm feeling hungry." talking with Serana again Isran: "Some Imperial scholar arrived in Skyrim a few days ago. I was staking out the road when I saw him pass by. Maybe that's your Moth Priest." Serana: "Do you know where he's staying now?" Isran: "No, and I'm not going to waste men looking. We're fighting a war against your kind, and I intend to win it. You want to find him, try talking to anyone who'd meet a traveler. Innkeepers and carriage drivers in the big cities maybe. But you're on your own." ;Kindred Judgment Isran: "Everyone! Gather 'round! Come on then, we haven't got all day! For too long we've allowed these vampires to poison the night and kill our people! Now, we finally have the means to strike back! We now have Auriel's Bow. The gods themselves have favored us and we must answer with action! The time has come to finally put an end to Harkon and his unholy prophecy! We will march on their lair and destroy those wretched abominations so they can no longer corrupt our world! This is our fight and this is our fate! This is the time of the Dawnguard!" Florentius: "Burn them all!" Celann: "Kill the abominations!" Agmaer: "Victory to the Dawnguard!" Sorine: "Give him a crossbow bolt between the eyes for me!" Beleval: "Send the troll after them!" Gunmar: "Send them to Oblivion!" Florentius: "Praise Arkay!" Durak: "The prophecy is no more!" ;Harkon Isran: "It's over. He's dead, and the prophecy dies with him. I... I suppose this is difficult for you." Serana: "I think my father really died a long time ago. This was just... the end of something else. I did what needed to be done. Nothing more." Isran: "I think perhaps... I think you did more than that. You have my thanks." Quotes *''"Well? Ready to join the fight against the damn vampires?"'' – During "Dawnguard" *''"I will not be defeated!"'' – During "Destroying the Dawnguard" *''"Not even the gods will show you mercy!"'' – During "Destroying the Dawnguard" *''"No one is going to stand in my way!"'' – During "Destroying the Dawnguard" *''"Filthy vampire!"'' – During "Destroying the Dawnguard" *''"Gods curse you!"'' – During "Destroying the Dawnguard" *''"Skyrim will be purged of your filth!"'' – During "Destroying the Dawnguard" Gallery Dawnguard-magic.jpg|Isran casting a spell Isran from the E3 demo.png|Isran from GameSpot's E3 demo Isran with Agmaer.png|Isran with Agmaer Isranimage.png|Mug shot of Isran Isransleep.png|Isran, asleep Trivia *Although Isran claims sleeping to be a sign of weakness, he can sometimes be found sleeping in a bed in the upper levels of Fort Dawnguard. *Although Isran is a Master trainer in the Heavy Armor skill, he wears a black-colored light variant of Dawnguard Armor. *He is voiced by James Lewis. Appearances * de:Isran es:Isran fr:Isran it:Isran ja:Isran pl:Isran ru:Изран Category:Dawnguard Members Category:Skyrim: Skill Trainers Category:Dawnguard: Quest Givers Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters